


Werewolf

by thegrimmgrimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discovering Remus' condition, MWPP, Werewolf Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmgrimm/pseuds/thegrimmgrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius have tried and tried to find out where Remus disappears to once a month. Sirius manages to follow him to the Shack. (Set in 2nd yearish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3am pls be kind

James had tasked Sirius with Remus watch that afternoon, as the time was due when Remus was going to disappear to wherever he took off to. Sirius had somehow managed to successfully follow Remus out to the willow without the boy noticing. Usually either James or Sirius only managed to get to the hospital wing when Remus disappeared to places unknown. This time Sirius had snuck in close behind Remus and seen him leave the castle through a small door at the end of the wing he had never noticed before.

Remus' grey hue and rigid steps as he made his way across the grounds made Sirius cautious and apprehensive as he shadowed his tired friend. Remus paused when he reached the Whomping Willow, drawing his wand and sending a spell shooting towards the base of the tree, lighting the air with a crackle of blue light. The tree drew still, like any ordinary plant and Sirius almost missed Remus disappearing into a whole in the roots. Sirius quickly followed, and followed the boy down the hole just as the tree began to reanimate. Quickly gathering himself Sirius followed the light of Remus' wand down a long tunnel with walls and roof of dirt and tricksy, unexpected roots threatening to trip Sirius in his pursuit.

They walked for an age until Remus stopped and reached up to push open a trap door, pulling himself up into it. Sirius raced to follow him and was both relived and worried that Remus had needed a moment to regain his strength before moving to close the door. Sirius stood by the door, adrenaline keeping him frozen in place.

Sirius watched in confusion as Remus began to take off his robes, folding them and locking them in a cavity beneath the floorboards with a spell. He then sat with a pained sigh in a splintered armchair with several pieces of it strewn across the room.

Sirius had waited, watching his friend for close to half an hour before Remus suddenly gasped and lurched froward out of the chair to stand shaking in the centre of the room, Sirius mere feet away was unable to prevent the slight shift forward and he went to help his friend, but he stopped himself before he had taken a step.

Sirius watched in horror as Remus shook with tremors growing in strength, his face contorted in pain. Remus fell with a cry as his legs gave way beneath him. He tried to hold himself in a crouch as his muscles spasmed and refused to obey his mind. As Remus began to scream Sirius noticed the changes happening. Face not only twisted in pain but also _growing_ , _changing_ , extending into a snout with thin grey fur and vicious white teeth. His arms and legs also grew, the already thin and wiry limbs stretched out, skin taut against powerful lupine muscle. Remus' shoulders broadened and his bones creaked as they settled into the werewolf's form.

The wolf paused there panting for a moment and Sirius, who had been perviously paralysed by fear and revulsion, took a clumsy step forward and choked out, "Remus?" in a pained, desolate voice. Instantly the wolf was at attention. Hackles raised and a snarl ripped from it's throat, the wolf moved to lunge at Sirius' hidden form. Sirius barely managed to scramble down, out the trap door before the wolf had thrown its whole weight behind it, crashing against where Sirius had been. Sirius strengthened the spells binding the door before he took off down the tunnel, and back to the school. 

_Werewolf_. Remus was a werewolf. Sirius had to find James.


End file.
